A International
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Emily accepts Alison's offer to come with her, and she realizes how much bigger A is then they expected. AU from the conversation between Emily and Alison in "Over My Dead Body" Alison/Emily


First off people, I am very very new to this fandom, having only started watching the show last Friday night, and now in the wee hours of the following Wednesday morning, I've cleared through all that Netflix has to offer, read up on the rest that is out so far and am putting up my first fanfiction for it.

Second, for my stance on updates, i will point you to my profile, as that has all of the information you need, but a quick warning, it won't be consistent.

Finally, sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

"Because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead," Alison tells the woman lying on her legs. The words bore into Emily's mind. The woman who was holding her was really Alison, and Alison was alive.

"You have to decide what you want Emily, you can stay here, or you can come with me," Alison informs Emily.

"You, I want to go with you," Emily instantly replies.

"Well then, there are some things we need to take care of before we leaves this place, get up," Alison informs Emily, before getting off the ground and rushing back into the barn and opening up the trunk of the car.

Emily followed Alison into the barn and was face to face with herself. "Alison, what is this?" Emily asks hesitantly.

"This is how we are going to fake your death. If A knows you are alive, then they won't let up. Pass along everything in your pockets, we can't have A tracking something like your cell phone," Alison informs Emily before turning to her duplicate and handing over a lighter, "You know what to do with this."

Once Emily is done empting her pockets and handing over the contents, Alison pulls Emily out of the barn and over into the forest. "What's going on Alison?" Emily asks once they make it to the forest.

"We have to get to the car, stay close; I'll explain things as we go," Alison states. After a couple seconds of silence that she took as a go ahead, Alison started up, "A is bigger than you ever considered. A is the signature of an international criminal syndicate known as the Alliance. They love to play this type of games with people who have come against them. I knew some of what I was getting into, though I thought I would have had more time before I faked my death to prepare you girls for what was going to come.

Alison stopped for a second as the pair came up on a retro style sports car. "Wait this is your ride now, you could never afford this before you disappeared, how do you have enough money now?" Emily asked as Alison unlocked and got into the car, waving for Emily to get in the passenger side, which she did.

After kicking the car into gear and maneuvering it so that it was facing the main road, Alison responds, "I've been working against A, which has given me a very profitable job as an information broker, both for me and my group. I'm basically running a personal counter op on A."

/\/\/\/\/\

Aria, Spencer and Hanna arrived at the barn to find it a burnt husk of what it was before. There was a body inside, clothes and body burned to a crisp, but the three girls instantly felt like they were looking at the corpse of Emily.

"We had time, we had time. Why did this happen?" Spencer states with a very calm anger.

"I don't think this was how A wanted it to go down," Aria replied looking over the scene.

"But this is how it went down," Hanna spat out.

"Either way, we need to call this in. We can't keep something like this to ourselves," Spencer states, pulling out her phone.

"We should reveal A too, at this point, we're too over our heads," Hanna says.

/\/\/\/\

"So, what was that back there with the doppelganger?" Emily asks.

"It's how we fake our deaths if we need to bring in people who are being watched by A. We get a death row inmate that is the right proportions and do a complete reconstruction of the person we'll be faking for, and then they replace the person who we are bringing in, and serve out their sentence," Alison say as she turns off the main road.

After a couple minutes, a small shack with a garage that's about as big the shack. Alison drives in, and gets out of the car, before manually pulling down the garage door. Emily gets out, and follows Alison into the main room. Emily started to open her mouth, but Alison put her hand over Emily's mouth and give her a shushed her.

Alison walked over to one side of the room and booted up a desktop computer. She quickly inputted a username, which was asterisked out, along with a password. Once she was done, the screen went black. Alison took a couple steps back as the spot where the desktop computer was slid over to reveal a set of stairs.

Alison signaled for Emily to follow, which she did, and they went down the stair. After what felt like a couple minutes of walking, the pair arrived at a white sliding door. Alison pulled out a key car, and swiped it, causing the door to slide open, revealing a large room that was bustling with people and lead off into several different hallways. "Welcome Emily, to my complex," Alison said, walking in. Emily snapped out of her amazement and followed behind the Alison after a couple seconds.

"You run this play?" Emily asks.

"Yep, and when we're done, and we've taken down A, this will be our immortality," Alison states, spreading out her arms and spinning around, "You ready for this?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
